Harry Potter y las Diosas del Tiempo
by Zafiro
Summary: Harry está muy deprimido y unos extraños sueños empiezan a atormentarlo. Una nueva chica ¿del lado oscuro? Continuación del 5º libro ¡review por favor!


Zafiro: Hi! Minna!

Harry: (^)-(^) Mucho gusto

Zafiro: Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, el que está con Shaman King no cuenta mucho que digamos -_-

Ron: ¿Y este de que es?

Zafiro: Pues es de lo que seguiría luego del quinto libro... tiene spoliers!!

Hermione: Spoliers... ¿de los feos?

Zafiro: sip

Harry: (·).(·) ¿Vamos a besar a alguien?

Zafiro: Mmm... sip, advierto que no habrá Dracos cursis, Harrys patéticos, Rones no Rones y mucho menos Hermiones como Valeria Crafort ¿entendido?

Ron: Le quitas la diversión... 

Zafiro: ¬¬ no... te equivocas... este fic lo tenía en mi web pero mejor lo pasé para acá

Hermione: ¿hay nuevos personajes?

Zafiro: Sí, hay O+X y F+K

Todos: O.o ¿y eso?

Zafiro: Oliver + Xol y Fred + Kim

Todos: O.O

Zafiro: Mis amigos del WW... comenzemos!

---------------*************************************-----------------------

« Harry ... vous m'a vu votre dans votre avis... maintenant je suis ici en face de t í, ce n'est pas peut-être que vous souhaitiez ? À la fin nous nous savons et vous ne me dites rien! »

I : Los sueños que me atormentan

Harry despertó en el número 4 de Privet Drive con aspecto cansado, no podía dormir muy bien últimamente. solo pensaba en Sirius, repasaba su lenta caída a través de ese velo negro. sentía que su pecho se empequeñecía cada día más. esperaba paciente los resultados de sus TIMOS, y que le llevaran a la Madriguera. aunque tal vez ya no sentía tanta emoción de volver ahí, en realidad sentía que la vida ya no tenía nada bueno. absolutamente nada si él no estaba más.

Se colocó sus lentes para mirar más claramente la sombría habitación. ya no le importaba si su cama tenía cortinas y postes o no. o si estaba con sus amigos o no. si Cho le gustaba o no. todo perdió el sentido, ¡que le importaba si Dumbledore le quería! Él no le contaría cosas de su padre, ni le prometería llevarlo a vivir con él. al mirarse en el espejo notó que la hinchazón aun no bajaba; la tarde anterior Duddley y sus amigos le habían golpeado, normalmente se hubiera defendido pero ahora solo se dejó golpear. despertó en la acera, se puso dolorosamente en pie y llegó justo para el regaño de llegar tarde auspiciado por tío Vernon. 

-La vida. no tiene sentido sin ti- dijo mirando por la ventana- ya no me quedan esperanzas de nada. sin ganas de ver el sol de nuevo.- Harry cerró los ojos y sintió esa misma presencia que sentía desde que había regresado a "casa", una sensación de que alguien le miraba y le respiraba en la nuca lo hizo estremecerse- ¿y ahora que quieres?-

El silencio del cuarto le hizo sentir una punzada amarga en el pecho.

-¿Sirius?... si fueras tú yo.- dijo Harry comenzando a volverse, para encontrar su desolada habitación-

Horas más tarde, Harry descansaba nuevamente en su cama, tenia los ojos entrecerrados mirando al vacío. con una sensación extraña, como de soledad, pero a la vez sentía que no estaba realmente solo, después de todo Ron y Hermione le escribían constantemente, contándole muchas cosas que le sacaban sonrisas -como los claros celos de Ron por "Vicky" Krum ó las hazañas de Fred y George. además el siguiente curso regresaría al Quidditch -o eso esperaba- y Hagrid parecía volver a ser el mismo Hagrid de siempre. además Umbriage ya no le estaría molestando continuamente. sonrió levemente mientras giraba hacia su escritorio. y de seguro Lupin estaba tan afectado como él. después de todo ellos eran grandes amigos, y Lupin había perdido tanto a James como a Sirius. debía sentirse extremadamente solo.

Mientras bajaba a desayunar se propuso mandarle una carta a Lupin en cuanto Hedwing regresara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Dursley bajo amenaza le trataban algo mejor, ignorándolo casi siempre. tratando de aparentar que estaban solos los tres. esto no le molestaba para nada a Harry que más bien disfrutaba muchísimo toda esa libertad.

Por los TIMOS los profesores no les habían dejado tareas, por lo que se la pasaba la mayor parte del día caminando, intentando toparse con la señora Fig para conversar del mundo mágico y mantenerse enterado de los movimientos de la Orden.

Esa tarde llegó Hedwing con aspecto alegre después de haber cazado un gran ratón. Harry estaba concluyendo la carta que quería enviarle a Lupin, donde le contaba como se sentía e intentaba pedirle que forjaran una amistad más profunda para aliviar su soledad. Después de pedirle a Hedwing que le entregara la carta a Lupin y acariciar sus plumas, se arrecostó a la ventana a verla partir. De nuevo esa presencia se hizo presente en la habitación. diferente a los otros casos, permaneció aun cuando Harry miraba en todas direcciones.

Después de la cena, Harry subió pesadamente a su habitación, arrastrando los pies cansadamente. hacía mucho que no soñaba con Voldermont y sus fechorías, y su cicatriz no parecía activarse. tal vez aun estaba contrariado por el arresto de los mortífagos o por la alerta de la comunidad mágica. todas las noches vaciaba su mente, y esperaba no volver a caer en trampas como aquella.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó Harry. un olor a hierba húmeda le embriagó, abrió los ojos y se encontró acostado sobre un amplio campo verde, los árboles dejaban pasar los cálidos rayos del sol sobre las espigas púrpuras repletas de flores. sentía algo extraño, percibió risas. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al verse rodeado de burbujas de agua manejadas por hadas minúsculas de color azul, alas traslúcidas y seccionadas a la vez de cabellos en punta. todas le miraban sonrientes. cuando se acercó a una de ellas la burbuja reventó en su cara aturdiéndolo.

-¿Pero que.?- dijo Harry secando su rostro- ah!!- grito Harry mientras un imponente dragón dispuesto a lanzar fuego se le abalanzaba, era dorado lleno de cuernos y colmillos, no supo identificar que tipo de dragón era, solo acertó a cubrirse con los brazos, pero el dragón pasó arriba de su cabeza, perdiéndose en el horizonte refulgente remarcado por llamas que provenían de las mismas nubes..

-Pavoris!- escuchó tras él. pero al volverse no había nadie. de nuevo todo estuvo a oscuras-

-¿Y ahora?- se preguntó Harry- al volver la luz estaba suspendido en el aire. observó unas altas torres ¿sería Hogwarts? Sobresalientes de las nubes, el crepúsculo era tan intenso que sentía que el sol se arrojaba contra él. de repente una gran tristeza le empezó a invadir, sentía que el cielo estaba hecho de sangre, bermellón e intensa, que el sol era incandescente, doloroso como cualquier crusius.

-Pavoris!- escuchó nuevamente y empezó a caer rápidamente sintiendo el viento susurrante a su oído, sin lograr ver aun el suelo, con su corazón latiente.

Despertó rodeado de amapolas escarlatas, eran kilómetros de campos de estas hermosas flores. la bruma cubría el cielo, dando un contraste desagradable entre el gris y el rojo que le provocó una náusea extraña. A lo lejos vio más hadas, eran todas brillantes, pero no podía ver su forma claramente, al incorporarse miró a su derecha una vasta montaña, debía estar bastante lejos pues en su cima se encontraba lo que parecía un castillo, reducido en una mancha negra que se perdía en las nubes.

-¿Yo caí desde allí?- dijo Harry produciendo murmullos para sí- debo llegar ahí- se puso en camino. las amapolas parecían describir un camino hacia el bosque, cada árbol de aspecto decrépito, sin hojas y troncos sin musgo parecía gritar. Harry distinguió un manchón blanco moviéndose entre los árboles. Era sin duda un unicornio, parecía cansado, su crin y cola estaban rizadas y mostraban lo que anteriormente debieron ser elaboradas trenzas. Sus ojos azabaches y brillantes se fijaron en Harry, con un suave movimiento de cabeza, pareció decirle que le siguiera. Harry caminó sin notar que las amapolas seguían otro camino.

El unicornio se detuvo frente a lo que parecía un risco, luego miró a Harry de nuevo, se inclinó un poco para que Harry pudiese montarlo, al hacerlo, Harry se sujetó fuertemente de su cuello, mientras el unicornio saltaba al vació. Cerró aterrado los ojos, sin embargo el golpeteo de los cascos le avisó que estaban en tierra de nuevo, pero se encontró subiendo una escalinata de mármol, de nuevo el ocaso les iluminaba, y otro castillo les daba la bienvenida lo lejos de ahí. El unicornio hizo descender a Harry en la parte más alta de la escalera, mientras se echaba a contemplar el horizonte, las nubes eran rosadas, naranjas y vestigios violetas y azules empezaban a aparecer en lo más alto del cielo. Una luna creciente, plateada e imponente los observaba serena.

-Yo iré al castillo- dijo Harry observando las infinitas escalinatas que zigzagueaban entre las nubes hasta el castillo- gracias por traerme hasta aquí- dijo Harry al unicornio-

-No hay de que- contestó pasmando a Harry-

-¿Puedes hablar?- dijo Harry mirándolo-

-Sí, soy un unicornio muy viejo, y sé todas las lenguas aunque sean de hace tiempo. el humano es. fácil en todas sus raras variantes- concluyó mientras sus ojos reflejaban al sol extinguiéndose- corre al castillo, di que te envió Perendie-

-Sí.- dijo Harry dudando, para luego echar a correr, algo le decía que cuando fuese de noche la escalera ya no estaría-

El castillo en lugar a almenas tenía grandes cúpulas como los castillos rusos, todas eran cubiertas de plata y finas piedras preciosas. Los altos ventanales estaban cubiertos de hermosas enredaderas verdes y lozanas. Las puertas de madera roja se abrieron a su llegada. caminó por ese largo pasillo, iluminado por velas suspendidas como las que había en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, aunque estas eran azules y en espiral.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo una voz femenina proveniente de algún lugar más al fondo-

-Me. me envió Perendie- dijo Harry asustado-

-Con que Perendie. pues avanza para verte- dijo la voz-

Harry avanzó buscando su varita infructuosamente. La luz de la luna parecía sofocarlo todo, aunque se veía borrosa, se ajustó los lentes, pero esto no cambió el hecho de que todo pareciera el reflejo de un lago.

En el suelo unas carnosas flores púrpuras eran suavemente perfiladas por el astro. Arrecostada a un blanco y liso pilar de mármol estaba una joven mujer, sus cabellos dorados caían levemente rizados sobre su espalda desnuda, estaba sujeto a media cola con lo que parecían ser negros arándanos silvestres. Su vestido de sedas vaporosas de color verde turquesa caía por lo largo, cubriendo gran parte de la hierba bajo ella. Su mano servía de apoyo a su fina barbilla. Harry estaba maravillado ante algo tan hermoso. Los brazaletes dorados de sus manos tintinearon cuando le miró, sus ojos turquesas eran tan profundos y dulces que sintió un calor recorrer sus mejillas. Ella era hermosa, pero no como las chicas que conocía, sentía como si estuviera viendo a un ángel, como ver a una madre prodigiosa que mira a su hijo con compasión después de una travesura.

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo ella sonriendo- mi nombre es Lenitas. la guardiana del pasado. entraste a mis dominios pero dime ¿Qué buscas?- dijo sonriendo-

-Yo. yo realmente no lo sé. solo..-dijo apenado-

-Ah! Harry Potter. dime ¿Qué has visto?- Lenitas con una seña de su mano, indicó que se sentara en el paso, cerca de ella. cuando lo hizo, las manos suaves de Lenitas acariciaron el rostro de Harry-

-Yo vi. unas hadas azules con burbujas. una de ellas me reventó en la cara, entonces vi un dragón que venía a mi.- dijo sonrojado mientras las tibias manos de la mujer retenían sus cabellos-

-Ah. conociste a Draco. el dragón que duerme. o eso hace creer, te aconsejo no molestarlo- dijo ella con su sonrisa maternal-

-Ese es el lema de Hogwarts- dijo Harry sorprendido-

-Sí. y dime ¿sabes por que lo es?- dijo ella sonriendo-

-No. no lo sé. supongo que el dragón podría atacarte- dijo Harry dudoso-

-No, no es por eso. después sabrás quién es Draco- dijo ella guiñando-

Una brillante, casi cegadora, luz estalló a su lado, Harry se fue para atrás, pero Lenitas pareció no importarle mucho, volvió a apoyar la barbilla en su mano, mientras contemplaba a un blanco y reluciente unicornio que bebía de la luz.

-La luz de la sabiduría- dijo ella ante la perplejidad de Harry- la portan en sus cuernos, algo que nadie más que ellos y yo sabemos- dijo sonriendo apaciblemente- y claro tú-

-¿Sabiduría?- dijo Harry mientras el unicornio era recalcado con la luna, todo era añil y blanquecino, incluso lo poco que veía de sus pantalones. Ella sonrió mientras Harry se ponía en pie.

-Ve a ver a mi hermana. vive en el castillo cerca del mar. ella te dirá que estás buscando-

-Pero. ¿qué hay de la sabiduría?- dijo Harry algo ansioso-

-¿La ambicionas verdad? Para que lo de Sirius no vuelva a pasar.- dijo mirándole por el rabillo del ojo-

-¿Cómo sabes de.?- fue interrumpido por los dedos de Lenitas-

-Por que eso pertenece al pasado. querido Harry.- dijo mientras volvía a sentarse- Ve con mi hermana, dile que te mando yo, y entonces obtendrás sabiduría, mucha a decir verdad- Lenitas sonrió mientras el cuarto de empezaba a poner negro- yo siempre rezo por ti- dijo ella- aunque tarde, pero lo hago- concluyó mientras desaparecía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry despertó en su cama bañado en sudor. era demasiado.

-¿Todo eso un maldito sueño?- se dijo mientras tomaba los lentes de su mesita de noche- Fue todo tan extraño- pero al sacar sus pies de la cama, en el suelo, estaba uno de los brazales que tenía Lenitas, brillaba con la tenue luz que la ventana le ofrecía. Harry lo tomó mientras su cara se iluminaba ¡no había sido un sueño! Vivió todo eso de alguna manera, y tenía esa prueba. en el brazalete, la frase "DRACO DORMIENS NUNCAM TTILANDUMS" 

Escuchó como los pasos de tía Petunia bajaban las escaleras, y el sol empezaba a salir, mientras le miraba ilusionado, percibió aquella rara presencia en el cuarto. Pero en vez de voltear o preguntar quien era solo dijo "Muy buenos días" algo le indicó que eso esperaba aquella presencia, que hizo que el cuarto se pusiese cálido y agradablemente hogareño. con una sonrisa se vistió para ir a desayunar.

-Buenos días!- dijo Harry entrando en la cocina, tía Petunia casi botó el cesto de naranjas que estaba llevando a la repisa-

-¿Tú que quieres?- dijo asustada-

-Nada. ¿te ayudo con el jugo?- dijo Harry sintiéndose de maravilla. después de todo, tía Petunia era su vínculo con su madre, de cierta forma le debía la vida-

-¿Qué le vas a poner?- preguntó horrorizada-

-Nada, solo azúcar- dijo felizmente Harry mientras empezaba a cortarlas-

El desayuno estuvo tenso, Duddley no miraba muy convencido el jugo, pero terminó por beberlo. Harry estaba demasiado feliz, sentía que todo era perfecto! Tenía un camino que recorrer y encontraría respuestas más amplias de lo que cualquiera le pudiera decir. Luego de ayudar a lavar los platos pese a las quejas de su tía, Harry encontró en su habitación a Pig revoloteando alegremente en el cuarto, sujetando una pequeña nota. Después de lograr atraparla, leyó el pergamino:

_Hola Harry! Lupin ha mandado una lechuza y nos ha invitado,_

_al Callejón Diagonon para almorzar, mañana, además dice tener_

_una gran noticia -si me preguntas será de nuevo profesor- y quiere_

_vernos. Me dijo que tú querías verlo y que será una gran oportunidad._

_Envía una respuesta pronta con Pig, pasaremos por ti a las 10am, _

_Papá dijo que conseguiría un auto para asistir. Envíale con Hedwing el_

_mensaje a Hermione, si es que no está ocupada con su Vicky!_

Harry sonrió al ver como había manchas de tinta, seguro Ron había apretado más de la cuenta la pluma al escribir la última línea.

_¿No es genial vernos? Tal vez celebremos antes tu cumpleaños,_

_ya sabes, para romper con la rutina. espero poder ver a Fred y George_

_en acción, dicen que el negocio va viento en popa!_

_Nos vemos mañana!!_

_Ron_

Harry sonrió ampliamente. Todo era demasiado perfecto, como si el destino sonriera después de estar tan enfadado con él, y al fin le dejaran en paz. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caía suavemente, aquella oscuridad no le era desconocida, al contrario, era una sensación agradable, valía la pena enfrentar cualquier cosa con tal de obtener esas gratas respuestas. y luego sabía que se vería con sus amigos, tomaría cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante y compraría algo a los gemelos Weasley. Estaba casi seguro de que pronto encontraría lo que sea que estuviese buscando.

Harry despertó en el camino de las amapolas que había soñado tiempo atrás, justo en donde los ancianos árboles le habían mostrado a Perendie. Notó que llevaba el brazalete de Lenitas en su brazo izquierdo. aunque no recordaba habérselo puesto.

-Debo ir en dirección al mar. debe ser ese castillo- dijo Harry mirando aquel castillo que se perdía en las nubes-

En cuanto caminó en dirección al castillo una ráfaga de viento le hizo retroceder unos pasos, se encontraba de nuevo suspendido en el aire. y un enorme fénix que hacia que un hipogrifo fuese pequeño a su lado surcaba el cielo. Tras sus flameantes plumas y dorado pico se divisaba el castillo, iluminado por la cálida luz del día, de Lenitas. Vio que ahora las flores y enredaderas eran solo retoños.

-Es la guardiana. del pasado- dijo Harry mirando con curiosidad a un unicornio pastar tranquilo- sabiduría en mi viaje- dijo Harry mientras el fénix cruzaba ante sus ojos-

-¡¡Ve cerca del mar, no al castillo de las nubes!! Se sabio.- dijo la lejana voz de Lenitas-

Segundos después se encontraba de nuevo en el campo de amapolas. Miró de nuevo aquel castillo que parecía llamarle a gritos, pero decidió caminar en dirección opuesta. Poco a poco y sin notarlo las amapolas desaparecieron. Se adentró en pantanosos terrenos, los árboles retorcidos estaban atestados de un húmedo musgo. El olor no era bueno en lo absoluto. Después de hundir su pie en más de un charco, escuchó el llanto de lo que se entendía como una niña pequeña. Después de bordear la superficie maltrecha de las raíces y rocas del pantano, observó maravillado a un hada, del tamaño de una niña de seis años, las alas como mariposa estaban detalladas por finas venitas azul intenso como sus largos y lacios cabellos.

-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo Harry guardando distancia prudente-

-Por que. mira.- dijo señalando la superficie del lago. En el se veía un hada muy parecida que yacía muerta-

-¿Es conocida?- dijo Harry con temblor en la voz-

-Mi mamá. pero ella debería estar en casa.- dijo sollozando-

-¡Un boggart!- pensó de pronto Harry- ¡no te asustes!- dijo Harry sacando su varita- no es tu madre, es un boggart- dijo muy seguro-

-¿Un boggart?- dijo ella mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos-

-Sí. Mira. ¡Riddíkulo!- enseguida al boggart le aparecieron pompones rosados haciendo que el hada sonriera ampliamente-

-¿Lo ves? No hay por que temerle a algo así- dijo Harry riendo con ella-

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella suavemente- te quiero devolver el favor, anda pide lo que quieras! Oro, joyas, puedo revivir a los muertos, darte vida eterna. lo que sea-

Harry estaba pasmado la frase "revivir a los muertos" retumbaba en su cabeza, ¡podría volver a la vida a Sirius! Sin embargo pensó de inmediato ¿por qué le pediría yo eso? ¿Sería una decisión sabia? ¿No tendría alguna consecuencia?

-Mejor quisiera.- dijo temblando un poco- que me digas como llego a ver a la hermana de Lenitas-

-¿La hermana de quién?- preguntó confundida-

-Es una mujer que. bueno mejor dicho busco a alguien importante que viva cerca del mar.- dijo Harry con prudencia de decir algo que no debiera-

-Más allá, cruzando estos bosques, encontrarás a la distancia unas rocas empinadas con signos de ser pequeñas cascadas, debes dirigirte hacia allá, hasta encontrar la puerta- dijo el hada desapareciendo-

Harry se puso en marcha, entendió que es mejor no decir ciertas cosas, medir las palabras y ocultar nuestras intenciones hasta que sea propicio. algo como lo que hizo Dumbledore.

Después de que los árboles empezaran a desaparecer, se encontró en una especie de pradera, las libélulas pasaban, veloces, a su alrededor como si él no estuviese. Las flores le daban la impresión de ser para Snape y sus pociones, fibrosas, azules, naranjas y amarillas, de pétalos alargados y olor nauseabundo. A la distancia estaba, como le dijo el hada, unas rocas altas y apiladas, y parecían caer de ella delgados hilos plateados que debían ser agua. Caminó enlodado hasta alcanzar aquellas rocas, se le hizo un viaje corto, aunque a su alrededor todo parecía moverse mucho más rápido que él.

Se internó en una gruta, para encontrarse al inicio de una larga escalinata de piedra sólida, que descendía hasta el fondo de aquel océano. Tenía una división que daba a una pequeña entrada, a las torres de ese castillo hechas en rocas talladas, con almenas y minúsculas ventanas que brillaban intensamente. Bajo la escalera hasta aquella entrada. La puerta se abrió y dio lugar a un decrépito gindylows que empezó a caminar esperando que Harry le siguiera. Después de recorrer largos pasillos llegó a una cámara repleta de agua, las sirenas se asomaban con sus pálidos cuerpos. Entonces miró con asombro a una mujer pez gigantesca nadar bajo la superficie. De la cintura para abajo tenía el cuerpo de un pez negro, castaño y amarillo. Las espinas que el adornaban eran largas con diferentes diseños redondeados. Su piel era color crema, de cabellos anaranjados adornados con guirnaldas de hermosas y brillantes perlas. En sus manos llevaba con cuidado un racimo de algas verdes y largas cargadas de brillantes luces. parecía ser una hermosa estola. Subió con majestuosidad y se transformó en lo que, Harry conocía como "sirenas muggles". Era una figura que le parecía magnífica, el cabello castaño y ondulado como el de su hermana caía totalmente libre, tan solo una corona de fino coral rosa impedía que le cayera al rostro, estaba totalmente cubierta a partir del cuello de escamas tornasoles que terminaban en una llamativa cola transparente y amplia.

-Yo soy Presaentis. la guardiana del presente pero dime ¿quién eres tú?- dijo ella repasando sus facciones-

-Yo. me envió Lenitas- dijo rápidamente-

-Eso es imposible! ¿Qué pruebas tienes?- dijo ella mirándole alegremente-

-Esto- dijo mostrándole el brazalete-

-Mmm.. Bien es sin duda del gusto de mi hermana ¡oro! Que tonterías. las joyas hermosas son de nácar y coral- dijo esperando una afirmación de Harry que no llegó- y ¿Qué buscas?-

-Eso es lo que quiero que me digas.- dijo Harry amablemente-

-Ah! Con que a eso te ha enviado mi hermana, mi conocimiento es de tiempo presente, no puedo saber más que lo que ocurre en el presente y si tú ahora no lo sabes, yo tampoco- dijo triunfante-

-Pero. Lenitas dijo que.- Harry se sentía abatido, era un viaje innecesario-

-Tranquilo, ve a casa de nuestra otra hermana Crastinus. dile que te envió yo.- dijo mientras movía su cola suavemente- y te diré algo valioso "lo más importante no lo logras ver hasta mucho después"-

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Harry confundido-

-A eso. que nunca entendemos hasta después.-

En un sobresalto despertó, la habitación estaba en tinieblas ya. Hedwing regresó sin carta de Lupin, pero Harry sabía bien el porque. Después de felicitarla, escribió la nota de Hermione sobre la reunión del día siguiente. Bajó a cenar con una gran confusión en el pecho.

-¡¡Pero que demonios es eso!!- dijo tío Vernón con la cara roja-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry sobresaltado-

-Ese brazalete de oro, no te hagas el inocente ¿de dónde lo robaste?- preguntó con la cara aún más roja-

-Yo. me lo dieron- dijo Harry observando como al brazalete se le habían incrustado dos perlas a cada lado de la inscripción, una blanca y la otra negra. Se lo quitó pues le pareció muy femenino y se lo metió al bolsillo del pantalón-

-¡¡Mentira!! ¿A quién se lo robaste?- dijo enfurecido y agitando la papada sin control-

-Me la dio Lenitas y las perlas Presaentis!- exclamó Harry-

-Papá habla de cosas de la palabra con M- gritó Duddley-

-Te he dicho.- dijo tío Vernón con cara de pocos amigos-

-Hablando de eso. mañana los Weasley vendrán por mí. Regresaré hasta la noche- dijo con total serenidad, tanta que nadie se atrevió a decirle nada más-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casi no pudo dormir. Quería saber más. recordó que estando en el pantano con el hada, algo le dijo que no pidiese que revivieran a Sirius. pero ¿por qué no lo hizo? Después de todo eso era lo que él más quería. sintió como una mano cálida se apoyaba en su frente y en un susurro casi incomprensible dijo "pavoris" Harry abrió los ojos de improviso, sudando con la persistente idea de que nunca estaba solo, alguien estaba ahí pero. si era un fantasma ¿Por qué no le veía? ¿Sería otro tipo de criatura? Y si así fuese ¿Qué quería con él? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía soñar todo eso? ¿Qué sabiduría había adquirido? Con estos temores y dudas se quedó dormido.

-------------------------------------------********************************---------------------

Zafiro: Yap!

Harry: (^)-(^) tienes mucha imaginación

Zafiro: Gracias Harry

Ron: No estoy celoso de nadie ¬¬*

Zafiro: Como digas... solo es por la trama ^-^U

Hermione: Entonces tu explicación del principio no era cierta...?

Zafiro: Nos vemos en el próximo cap XD

Hermione: ¬¬** no me cambies de tema

Zafiro: Review plis!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
